


The Cupboard

by QueenFanFreddie



Series: Rami Malek/Aaron McCusker [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Cupboard Sex, Hand Jobs, Leather Jackets, M/M, Oral Sex, bohemian rhapsody set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenFanFreddie/pseuds/QueenFanFreddie
Summary: Aaron gets a bit overwhelmed by Rami on the Bohemian Rhapsody set.





	The Cupboard

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind, this is my first attempt at anything smutty.

Aaron dragged Rami down the corridor and shoved him through a door. 

Rami nearly tripped over a mop and several buckets that were littering the inside of the cupboard as the door slammed behind them. Aaron didn’t seem to notice in his haste of pulling Rami’s leather ‘Freddie Mercury’ style leather trousers. 

Rami put a hand out to grab a hold of Aaron’s wrist, stopping him in his progress. 

“Jesus Christ, Aaron. What’s gotten into you?” Rami muttered, before pulling him forwards into a kiss. It was heated, urgent. Rami could feel Aaron’s desperation and desire through the kiss, could feel Aaron’s hands grabbing a hold of his arse. 

“You” Aaron panted when they pulled apart. “Leather” 

Rami grinned and pulled Aaron back towards him. This time, he didn’t stop the wandering hands. When Aaron moved to pull his boxer shorts down, Rami leaned against Aaron to step out of them. 

When Aaron wrapped his hand around Rami’s dick, Rami groaned loudly. But, after a few teasing strokes, Aaron removed his hand again. Rami whined in protest. 

“You’ve gotta be quiet, Ram. If you keep on like that, someone’s gonna hear us.” Aaron whispered. 

“I’ll be quiet, Aaron, I promise. Please-“ his plead was broken off by a choked off moan. Aaron had sunk down into his knees and begun teasingly licking the head of Rami’s dick. Rami’s knees buckled with pleasure, and he grabbed a hold of Aaron’s shoulder to steady himself. 

Rami had to bite down onto the arm of the leather jacket he was still wearing to hold in another loud groan when Aaron finally sunk his mouth down onto his dick. His mouth was warm and wet and felt so perfect. After a few more seconds, Aaron pulled away again. 

“Aaron, please don’t stop.” Rami begged. Aaron grinned and begun to suck a love bite onto Rami’s thigh. So close to where Rami actually wanted his mouth. 

“Aaron, please. I need you, please” 

“What is it that you want, Rami? Tell me” Aaron whispered. Rami could feel his warm breath ghost over the head of his dick.

“Aaron, please” 

“Tell me, Ram, what do you need?” 

“I need you to touch me. Please.” Aaron grinned. 

“Like this?” He asked trailing his hand up and down Rami’s thigh. Every time, he got a little closer to Rami’s hard dick, pulling away at the last second. 

“No, please.” Rami choked.

“Tell me what you want then.” Aaron whispered. 

“Your mouth. I need it. Please” Aaron answered by sinking his mouth back down onto Rami’s dick. Rami groaned loudly and grabbed the back of Aaron’s head, twisting his fingers into Aaron’s hair. 

Aaron swallowed around Rami’s dick, causing Rami to groan loudly again. 

“Aaron, I think I’m gonna-“ Rami came down Aaron’s throat. The taste of Rami hitting the back of his throat combined with the breathy pleasured noises that Rami was still making overwhelmed Aaron, and he came in his pants, groaning. Then, He stood up snd pulled Rami into a deep kiss. Rami could taste himself on Aaron’s tounge, and he trailed his hand down towards Aaron’s pants. 

“Did you come already?” He whispered. Aaron buries his face into Rami’s neck in embarrassment. 

“Maybe” 

Rami giggled. “Am I just that sexy?” 

“You are when you’re making those noises. Speaking of, there is no way that no one heard anything.” 

Rami shrugged and slipped his hand into Aaron’s. 

“There’s no way no ones gonna notice the mess you’ve made in you’re pants”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudos so I know if people liked it!


End file.
